A Sirius siempre le han gustado las rubias
by Deny14
Summary: Sirius tiene claro que no es hombre de una sola mujer. Adora a todas por igual y no quiere atarse a relaciones que le impidan conocer a otras chicas maravillosas, rubias, voluptuosas, con ojos claros, tez pálida... Pero ahora esta en una encruzijada y la cosa empeora por momentos. ¿Que haces cuando tienes no a una, sino a dos mujeres en tu vida?


**Hola a todo el mundo! Esto es una historia que pretendía ser one shot y que conforme la iba escribiendo empecé a cambiar de idea. Pero tampoco tengo claro si continuará o no.**

* * *

A Sirius siempre le han gustado las rubias, tenía predilección por ese color de pelo dorado que reflejaba los rayos de sol en los días más soleados. Los ojos claros, daba igual el color, pero que destacaran lo suficiente como para fijarse en ellos. De tez más bien pálida que denotara el aspecto de muñeca y cuerpo voluptuoso, nada de estar extremadamente delgada. Él quería curvas pero sobre todo, que tuvieran los pechos grandes.

Siempre había sido exigente en cuanto a gustos, y aunque se le relacionaba con muchas chicas del colegio, pocas conseguían mantener una relación duradera con él. Solía explicar a sus amigos que era un hombre con gran devoción por las mujeres y no podía atarse a una sola porque estaría menospreciando a las demás, aunque Remus siempre se burlaba de él, acusándolo de tener demasiado miedo a enamorarse como un idiota y que le hicieran el mismo daño que les hacía él a las mujeres.

Bueno, no estaba del todo equivocado, pero eso no tenía porque saberlo el resto del mundo ¿no?. Ahora tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar, como por ejemplo, la preciosa rubia que sentada a horcajadas en su regazo, repartía fogosos besos por su cuello.

Marlene Mckinnon. Y cuando decía rubia…no, no era la típica chica tonta que se limitaba a besar el suelo por donde él pisaba. Tampoco se pasaba el día hablando de temas banales y tenía un gran sentido del humor.

Era perfecta. Sí, sí que lo era. Quizás por eso, Sirius llevaba quedando con ella algunos meses, aunque eso sí, siempre en ocasiones esporádicas y sin ningún compromiso. Ahora que lo pensaba, últimamente hacían demasiadas apariciones en público juntos. Más de las que se podía esperar de un chico como Sirius Black.

Sonrió con satisfacción al notar las manos suaves de la Ravenclaw colarse por debajo de su camiseta del equipaje de quidditch y, volviendo a la realidad, la agarró con ambas manos por el trasero y la acercó lo máximo posible a su cuerpo. La chica soltó una risa un poco avergonzada por el atrevimiento.

-A lo mejor deberíamos esperar a llegar al castillo- murmuró Marlene posando las manos en su pecho para detener el ataque del moreno.

-No creo que pueda esperar tanto…-Sirius se abalanzó, voraz, sobre sus labios y la rubia no tuvo nada más que objetar.

No era la primera vez que desataban su pasión en cualquier rincón olvidado de Hogwarts, pero esta vez era distinto, estaban en los vestuarios del campo de quidditch y hacía menos de quince minutos que los demás jugadores habían abandonado el lugar muy contentos por haber ganado contra Slytherin.

Marlene le quitó la camiseta, dejándolo con el torso desnudo y lo admiró unos instantes con una sonrisa burlona, mientras él se limitaba acariciar sus muslos por debajo de la falda del uniforme.

-Creo que yo tampoco puedo esperar- la rubia comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa ante la atenta mirada de Sirius, que no quería perder detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos- vamos chico dur…

-Mcdonald- Sirius desvió la vista por encima del hombro de Marlene y cambio su gesto a uno mucho más serio.

-¿Qué?- la rubia se giró para mirar hacia el lugar donde tenía posada la vista el chico.

-Uy…- Mary Mcdonald, estaba plantada en el umbral de la puerta, sin saber muy bien si seguir avanzando, quedarse como una estatua e intentar camuflarse con el mobiliario o salir corriendo sin más- perdonar…uhmmm….yo….

-¡No, no!- Marlene se levantó del regazo del chico y se empezó abrochar los botones de la camisa un poco sonrojada- la culpa ha sido nuestra, Mary.

-Solo…bueno…- carraspeó para intentar aclarar la voz, mientras se dedicaba a inspeccionar las goteras del techo- había olvidado mi bolsa de ropa al ducharme y…

-Tranquila- le sonrió la otra chica acercándose hasta ella- yo me voy ya- giró el rostro hacia Sirius- nos vemos luego.

-Si- contestó el moreno mecánicamente sin apartar la vista de Mary- aún tengo que ducharme.

Cuando la puerta del vestuario volvió a cerrarse, el silencio se adueñó de la estancia y tanto Sirius como Mary, seguían en el mismo lugar sin saber muy bien que decir. Mary continuaba mirando el techo e intentó avanzar a tientas para no tener que cruzarse con su mirada grisácea.

Sirius ladeó la cabeza, pensativo y la observó detenidamente durante los segundos que permaneció con la vista fija en el techo. Se sorprendió bastante al notar la poca importancia que le había dado haberle cortado el rollo de esa manera, porque la presencia de Mary Mcdonald era mucho más interesante y entretenida para él. Últimamente la mirada de Sirius siempre la buscaba. En clases, cuando mordía el bolígrafo intentando concentrarse, en la sala común cuando reía despreocupada mientras hacía tonterías con su amiga Lily, en el campo de quidditch moviéndose ágilmente entre los oponentes para acabar anotando… Una larga lista de momentos que habían provocado en Sirius una pequeña obsesión por mirarla. Sin más. Y descubrir millones de detalles insignificantes que solo él podía saber, como intuir que le gustaba su amigo Remus.

¡Bufff!. Torció el gesto incómodo al pensar en ello. No quería convertirse en un cotilla como Peter, así que lo mejor sería deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

Ella, era todo lo contrario a lo que Sirius esperaba obtener cuando se fijaba en una chica. Tenía el pelo negro muy lacio y a la altura de los hombros, los ojos marrón chocolate y sonrisa angelical. Su piel también era morena y estaba bastante delgada, sin apenas curvas que resaltar.

-No estoy desnudo Mcdonald, te sugiero que mires por donde pisas si no quieres pegarte un buen golpe.

-Ya, bueno…- la chica dirigió poco a poco la mirada hacia el suelo y así consiguió evitar tropezar con un par de toallas olvidadas- siento haberos interrumpido, no tenía la menor idea que fuera haber gente…bueno ya sabes.

-¿Follando?- terminó de decir Sirius con una sonrisa burlona. Le encantaba hacerla rabiar y en muchas ocasiones, ser tan sincero era motivo de sonrojo por parte de la cazadora del equipo.

-Eso- se encogió de hombros rápidamente y buscó entre los bancos su mochila. Pero el silencio se volvió insoportable y tuvo que decir alguna tontería, más por rellenar que por otra cosa- pensaba que estabas en la fiesta de celebración, en la sala común.

-Esa era mi intención, hasta que apareció Marlene a darme la enhorabuena- respondió este con sorna. Se levantó y cogió una toalla limpia para ducharse.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- Mary se paró en seco para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ducharme.

-Pero espera al menos que me haya marchado, ¿no?

-Me parece una tontería, teniendo en cuenta que el vestuario es mixto y seguro que estás acostumbrada a ver a hombres desnudos- continuó su camino hasta la zona de duchas, donde se adentró mientras se despojaba de la ropa.

-Pero no es lo mismo.

-¿Ah, no?- el grifo del agua comenzó a sonar y Mary vislumbró la silueta de su cuerpo a contraluz en el muro opaco que separa esa zona de los banquillos- estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que me ves desnudo en este vestuario.

-Escúchame bien, Black- le habló con tono amenazante, ofendida por sus palabras.

-¿Sí?- el chico asomó parte del torso por el hueco de la ducha para mirarla inocentemente. De nuevo intentando avergonzarla y provocar su indignación.

-Ni se te ocurra salir así en mi presencia- le advirtió levantando el dedo índice.

-Pues entonces date prisa en encontrar tu maldita mochila o acabaras viéndome.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, si…- calló en la cuenta del motivo de su regreso al vestuario y dándose un golpecito en la frente se dispuso a seguir con la búsqueda- tu no la habrás visto por…¡anda mira! Está aquí.

Mary levantó el rostro muy sonriente hacia el frente. De su mano colgaba la mochila con un pequeño grabado con su apellido, pero en esos momentos, tuvo que sujetarla con más fuerza de la necesaria ya que, Sirius Black, acababa de salir de la ducha con una única toalla blanca cubriendo sus partes nobles. La sonrisa se le borró de inmediato.

-Estupendo- Sirius le dedicó una demoledora sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ella con decisión.

-Eh, eh….- alzó la mano para detenerlo- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A vestirme- Sirius se encogió de hombros inocente y continuo el camino hasta quedar a varios pasos de ella.

-Sabía que no podrías evitar lucirte delante de una mujer, ¡por Merlín Black!- exclamó ésta alzando la voz para evitar que notara el nerviosismo- eres patético y un ególatra inaguantable. ¿Sabes el daño que le puedes causar a Marlene? Es una chica estupenda y no creo que se merezca…

Sirius avanzó los pasos que quedaban hasta posicionarse a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo y se limitó a mirarla de esa manera tan penetrante e inquisitiva que consiguió poner el vello de punta a Mary.

¿Pero que hace este hombre? Mary tragó saliva e intentó no desviar la mirada hacia el torso desnudo de Sirius y a las escurridizas gotas de agua que se colaban por el comienzo de la toalla. Vale, si. Tenía que admitir que era muy atractivo y extremadamente varonil pero no era el tipo de chico que le gustaba.

Ella los prefería delgaduchos, más reservados, atentos, dulces, con el pelo castaño claro…en fin un Remus Lupin.

Intentó retroceder un paso cuando el cuerpo de Sirius se inclinó ligeramente hacia el suyo. No sabía que pretendía pero no le estaba gustando demasiado el matiz que estaba tomando la situación. Chocó con el banquillo de madera y casi perdió el equilibrio, pero por suerte el chico fue más rápido y la agarró del brazo para evitarlo. Mary avanzó un paso hacia él para no volver a tropezar y las distancias entre ellos se tornaron muy íntimas, tanto como la situación y el ambiente que, por momentos, comenzaba a ser denso y caldeado.

Sirius retiró lentamente la mano de su brazo, acariciando a su paso la piel expuesta y manteniendo la vista fija en los ojos de ella. La notaba respirar entrecortadamente con los labios medio abiertos y sonrosados. Descendió la mirada… ¡Y qué labios! Solo pudo apartar la vista de ellos cuando sintió que Mary se movió un paso más hacia él y con sumo cuidado alzó la mano para retirase un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Black…- sonó con desesperación, con súplica, con miedo, pero también con mucha ansia.

Entonces supo que había llegado demasiado lejos. Una cosa era observar cada movimiento que hacía por puro aburrimiento o curiosidad, y otra muy distinta era traspasar los límites de lo permitido.

Mary Mcdonald no podía ni siquiera atraerle. Era una chica muy mona, sí, pero no el tipo de chica con la que saldría y mucho menos se acostaría. Aunque dudaba mucho que ella fuera haciendo ese tipo de cosas con cualquier chico que se lo propusiera.

No, además a ella le gustaba Remus y cabía la posibilidad que el sentimiento fuera recíproco. Se llevaban demasiado bien para solo ser amigos, por mucho que el licántropo se lo negara una y mil veces. Solía ser muy reservado para esos temas.

Y luego estaba Marlene….Era perfecta y aunque nada los ataba, no quería estropear la buena relación que mantenían. Incluso en alguna ocasión se había planteado dar un paso más, ahora no podía cagarlo todo por un maldito capricho.

-Lo siento- se inclinó hasta ella, rozando con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica. La notó temblar, por los nervios, por miedo…quien sabe. Sintió la necesidad de tocarla, aunque fuera una última vez y se acercó más a su oído, rozando la punta de la nariz con su piel y habló con voz muy baja- tranquila, solo voy a recoger mis cosas.

Mary lo miró confusa mientras se agachaba su lado para coger la mochila y la ropa que permanecía a los pies de la morena. Se abofeteó mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpida y tonta de caer en aquel juego, que seguramente utilizaba con todas las chicas, y que siempre había criticado.

Tardó varios segundos más en recomponerse por completo.

-Será mejor que me vaya- comentó Mary evitando mirarle a los ojos.

Sirius se había incorporado de nuevo frente a ella y no se apartó ni un milímetro cuando la chica pasó por el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ellos, rozando sus brazos escasamente.

Apoyó la frente en las frías baldosas blancas de la pared del vestuario cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta del vestuario. ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo?

Intento culpar a las hormonas, a la situación tan favorecedora, a las ganas con las que se había quedado de continuar con Marlene….a todos los factores posibles que podían haber influido en su comportamiento con ella. Al fin y al cabo, era mucho más fácil achacarlo a una cuestión de sexo que llegar a pensar en algo mucho más profundo.

A escasos metros, apoyada contra la puerta y la respiración aún agitada, Mary se recriminaba por su comportamiento absurdo. ¿Por qué se volvía una completa inútil cuando lo tenía cerca? Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó no ahondar más en esa cuestión.

Se echó la mochila al hombro y caminó muy deprisa, intentado alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar y de aquellas sensaciones tan abrumadoras.

* * *

Una enorme sensación de júbilo estalló en su pecho al sentirla entre sus brazos. En su cama. Bajo su cuerpo. Lo miraba con aquellos ojillos oscuros, suplicándole que no dejara de tocarla, de besarla, de sentir su piel rozando todo su cuerpo.

La besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, grabando a fuego cada una de las sensaciones que provocaba su cuerpo al entrar en contacto con el de ella. Mary arqueó la espalda al sentir sus manos recorrerla de arriba abajo, lenta y tortuosamente. Gimió contra su boca al sentir las manos de él abrir las piernas con delicadeza y se introdujo en ella con mimo, sin apartar ni un segundo sus ojos de ella, intentando memorizar cada detalle, cada gesto.

-Sirius….- ahogó un grito entre los fogosos besos y el ritmo desenfrenado de sus movimientos y creyó desfallecer con solo escucharla.

Se había acostado con cientos de chicas pero nunca había experimentado aquel cúmulo de sensaciones y emociones tan gratificantes como en aquel momento. Estaba acostumbrado a encuentros muy pasionales, rápidos, con movimientos mecánicos y escasos de caricias y de miradas cómplices. Pero esto era distinto, y dios sabe que mil veces mejor que cualquiera de sus encuentros casuales con chicas despampanantes.

La notó vibrar bajo su cuerpo, retorcerse de placer. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y jadeaba débilmente suplicándole que no parara por nada del mundo. Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas y apretó la mandíbula intentado controlar las ganas de llegar a clímax.

-Sirius…

-Si…

-¡Sirius!- dos brazos comenzaron a zarandearle de un lado para otro.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y con las pulsaciones a mil por hora. Su amigo James lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas y una media sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó el chico alzando los brazos al cielo- ¿trasnochaste?

-No…- carraspeó intentado aclararse la voz y miró a su alrededor, rezando porque nadie se hubiera percatado de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Menuda nochecita me has dado- comentó Peter mientras se ataba los cordones de sus zapatillas sentado en la cama- no parabas de gemir cosas sin sentido…como si estuvieras llorando, o que se yo.

-Me parece que no estaba llorando precisamente, Pet- contestó James con tono divertido. Se alejó hasta su baúl y comenzó a rebuscar entre los libros- venga, date prisa, en media hora tenemos clase con Mcgonagall.

-Sí, claro- tenía la garganta seca y la cabeza embotada, como si hubiera estado toda la noche de borrachera- ¿y Remus?

-Tranquilo- James hizo un gesto despreocupado- se ha ido hace unos cinco minutos a desayunar, creo que había quedado con Mcdonald- y acto seguido lo miró fijamente, esperando ver alguna reacción.

Sirius se levantó de la cama, intentando aparentar normalidad y se rascó la cabeza, aturdido aún por el sueño. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando? No es que fuera la primera vez que tenía un sueño subido de tono con alguna chica de Hogwarts pero con Mary….no, definitivamente había sido muy extraño. Y esa sensación rara en el estómago no le gustó demasiado.

-Por cierto- Peter entrecerró los ojos mirándolo inquisitivamente- también nombraste a Mary….sí, Mary Mcdonald creo- se llevó una mano a la barbilla confuso- no sé qué relación puede tener con tu pesadilla, pero no se lo cuentes a Remus, igual no le hace gracia que intentaras matar a su futura novia.

James no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el comentario inocente de su amigo y le palmeó la espalda, dándole la razón.

-No queremos que Remus se moleste por la pesadilla de Sirius, ¿verdad?- razonó James con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, dedicada a Sirius.

-Supongo que no- Peter se limitó a encogerse de hombros indiferente y salir de la habitación con prisas, murmurando algo de que los bollitos de canela eran los primeros en acabarse.

-Me alegra que te levantes con tanta….energía por las mañanas, hermano- le señaló el abultado pantalón del pijama con aspecto divertido. Estaba disfrutando con aquello, se vengaba por todos los años de burlas y bromas que le gastaba a James sobre su relación platónica con Lily Evans. Estaba seguro.

-Vete a la mierda, James- Sirius continuó con su tarea de sacar la ropa del baúl y prepararla con parsimonia encima de la cama- me voy a duchar.

-Si, hoy más que nunca la necesitarás.

-Di lo que tengas que decir ya- Sirius lo miró con el ceño fruncido y cansado de las insinuaciones de su amigo. No estaba de humor por bromas.

-Pues verás- James se cruzó de brazos y lo miró tranquilo, meditando las palabras- creo que te has obsesionado con Mary Mcdonald, más bien encaprichado. Irremediablemente y contra todo pronóstico, es una chica normal, inteligente, tímida y sobre todo morena que rompe con todos tus esquemas de mujer perfecta- añadió con diversión-a su vez, ella es el amor platónico de Remus, lo cual, nos pone a los dos en un serio aprieto. A mí por ser el amigo confidente que lo sabía desde el principio y no dijo nada, y a ti por ser el cabrón que se la quiere quitar, teniendo en su mano la chica más guapa, divertida, inteligente y rubia que está loca por él y estaría dispuesta a formalizar la relación.

-¡Por morgana, James!- Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y consultó su reloj de muñeca- ¿crees que es el momento de psicoanalizarme?

-Bien- asintió el chico alejándose hacia la puerta- pero no pienses que esta conversación se ha terminado todavía.

* * *

Se duchó rápido y con agua muy fría. No quiso darle vueltas al comentario de su amigo. Se secó y se vistió a toda prisa. Bajó al comedor y se acercó hasta la mesa de Griffindor donde se encontraban sus amigos, situados en un extremo. Lily y Mary charlaban divertidas sobre dios sabe qué, pero Sirius prefirió no saberlo y centrar su atención en otro asunto, Remus, que ojeaba muy atento el periódico del profeta mientras a su lado Peter, engullía los bollos de canela y consultaba el periódico de su amigo de vez en cuando.

Se sentó frente a ellos y ante la atenta mirada de Mary, que aunque seguía la conversación con la pelirroja, sus ojos se giraron inevitablemente hasta el moreno. Lo escrudiñó durante unos segundos y Sirius le respondió con una rápida mirada antes de comenzar a desayunar.

Lily volvió a llamar su atención.

-Sirius, ha venido Marlene hace un rato. Preguntaba por ti.

El chico desvió la vista hacia Mary, que en esos momentos, había decidido prestar toda su atención a untar la mantequilla sobre la tostada. James tosió ligeramente, haciéndole una advertencia y señaló con un gesto de cabeza a Remus.

-¿Me pasas la mermelada, Remus?- Mary lo miró con su cara angelical y esa sonrisa adorable que conseguía derretir hasta el mismísimo ártico.

-¿Cuál te gusta?- el chico tanteó varios tarros, señalándolos uno a uno y Sirius quiso gritarle que su preferida era la de mermelada de fresa. Que todas las mañanas realizaba el mismo ritual y que era un auténtico gilipollas por no haberse dado cuenta todavía.

-De fresa, por favor.

Inspiró varias veces intentado controlar sus impulsos. Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos y tenía cortar de raíz con todas esas sensaciones molestas. Mary continuaba con su vida como si lo de ayer no hubiese ocurrido jamás. Quizás para ella no significó nada y por eso sonreía a Remus de esa manera. Aquella maldita sonrisa que solo utilizaba cuando se dirigía a él. ¡Joder!

-Se hace tarde, chicos- apremió Lily mirando el reloj- venga, venga….

Comenzaron a levantarse del banco de madera, junto con varios compañeros más de curso. No era conveniente llegar tarde a las clases de Mcgonagall. Justo antes de cruzar la salida del gran comedor, alguien lo llamó a lo lejos. Se giró, distraído, viendo como Remus le llevaba la mochila a Mary mientras ella se ponía la túnica.

-Hola- Marlene le acarició ligeramente el brazo, llamando su atención.

-Hola preciosa- le contestó con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Estaba guapísima con el pelo rizado suelto, cayendo como una cascada por su espalda y los ojos verdes, mirándolo con anhelo- ¿me has echado de menos?

-Presumido…- le sacó la lengua divertida- ¿tienes prisa?

-Llego tarde a clase, sí- acercó su mano al rostro de ella para apartarle un mechón rebelde y recolocarlo detrás de la oreja.

-Entonces no te molesto más- Marlene le guiñó un ojo sonriente y Sirius se maldijo mil veces al pensar que no era ni de lejos tan natural y sincera como la que Mary dedicaba a Remus- nos vemos después de clase.

Marlene se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde le esperaban algunas amigas, cuchicheando expectantes ante la situación que estaban presenciando. Sirius mantuvo la mirada fija en su figura mientras se alejaba y no se lo pensó. Caminó hacia ella y la agarró del codo para girarla. La beso con ganas, con pasión, mientras que una de sus manos se posaba en la nuca para profundizarlo.

Ocurrieron varias cosas simultáneamente. El gran comedor, que bullía entre risas, parloteos, bromas y alumnos de primero correteando, se paralizó de repente. Todo el mundo dejó de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo en ese instante para mirar con caras de sorpresa a la pareja que se besaba apasionadamente en la entrada del gran comedor, como si no existiera nadie más. El profesor Flitwich que entraba en ese momento por la puerta se acercó hasta ellos con cara agria y desaprobando su comportamiento en público.

-Señor Black no querrá que informe a la profesora Mcgonagall de este incidente ¿verdad?- el hombrecillo se ajustó las gafas a la nariz y miró alternativamente a la pareja- esto también va por usted, señorita Mckinnon.

-Perdone, profesor- la chica agachó la cabeza con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Este será mi primer y último aviso- advirtió caminando hacia la mesa, ya vacía de los profesores- la próxima vez estarán castigados toda la semana.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo a la rubia a modo de despedida y continuó su camino hacia el vestíbulo. Lo siguiente que ocurrió, o más bien vio, fueron las caras de sorpresa absoluta que tenían sus amigos, plantados en el pasillo como estatuas y a la espera de alguna aclaración. Y entonces, reparó en la ausencia de Mary y Remus, por una parte se sintió aliviado de no tener que enfrentarse a su cara después de la escena del beso.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí parados como pasmarotes?-Sirius los miró con cara de bobo- Mcgonagall no vas cortar el pescuezo. ¡Venga!

Lily negó ligeramente con la cabeza y reanudó el camino con paso rápido junto a un Peter que le preguntaba en voz muy bajita, si era cierto lo que habían visto sus ojos y que no entendía nada al respecto. James los dejó caminar varios metros por delante y miró a su amigo en silencio.

-Estás un poquito insoportable hoy- comentó Sirius para romper el silencio.

-Mira quien fue a hablar….-respondió el otro con tono irónico- me vas a decir ¿a qué demonios estás jugando?

-A nada- se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Eso no me explica la cara que ha puesto Mary cuando ha visto a Marlene acercarse a ti en la entrada, ni siquiera ha podido esperar y se ha marchado dando escusas malísimas junto a Remus que, obviamente no entendía nada, pero ha sido lo suficientemente caballeroso para acompañarla hasta clase.

-¿Entonces no….

-No, no ha visto el beso. Si es eso lo que intentas preguntarme.

-James….-se pasó una mano por el rostro, pensando como contarle a su mejor amigo el cúmulo de emociones tan confusas que le rondaban por la cabeza en ese momento.

-¿Sabes qué? No me cuentes nada- James sintió la presión y el agobio de su amigo, reflejado en su rostro- al menos por ahora.

Llegaron hasta el aula de transformaciones y se pararon en la puerta. Estaba cerrada y eso significaba problemas con Mcgonagall. Intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y Sirius asintió con una media sonrisa en los labios, fue la señal para que James tocara dos veces en la puerta y esperara unos segundos antes de abrirla.

¡Ya era hora! Hacía tiempo que no se ganaban un castigo como Merlín manda.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**:)**


End file.
